Devine spear (remake)
by Proxy4818
Summary: A traveling tactician is found by a Sacean Nomad who soon depart on a journey that he never could've imagined and may find companiomship in someone he'd never expect to.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok as I said before I was making rewritten version of this story because the original wasn't going anywhere and I didn't want to just want to abandon it outright so this is the best option I was left with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem.**

* * *

Waking up a young man with brown hair opened his eyes and looked around the immediate area and found himself in an unfamiliar tent.

Scrutinizing himself he saw he was in a bed with bandages wrapped around his upper body. From the look of them the young man was pretty curtain they were used to treat wounds inflicted on his body which meant whoever brought him here was friendly or at least the didn't have hostile intentions.

Looking around a bit more he saw most of his clothes folded up on the floor next to him. Quickly checking himself he found his strength as of now was limited but he could move around none the less.

"I see you've come to."

The young man turned his head towards the sound of the voice and saw a young girl around his age. Judging from the Nomadic attire and grass colored hair the young man was more than fairly certain she was of Sacean origin.

"That I have though if I may inquire are you the one who treated my injuries?"

"Yes I brought you back here after I found you unconscious and injured in the middle of the plains."

"I see, you have my gratitude for saving my life."

"Think nothing of it I had simply done what I felt was right but enough about that. If I may I'd like to know the name of the man I rescued.

"Mark." The young man confessed.

"A rather odd name but pay me no mind it is a fine none the less."

"Well now that I've given you mine I'd like to ask for yours."

"Lyn."

"I see but before I forget I'd like to ask how long I was unconscious?"

"Two days, speaking of which I've been meaning to ask who was responsible for atta-" Lyn stopped in midsentence as noise of twigs snapping caught her attention which didn't go unnoticed by Mark.

Judging from how Lyn's demeanor went from friendly to tense and wary combined with the said sound seemed to be made from boots stepping on the said twigs it was likely a safe bet to say there were people around who had unknown intentions at best.

"Wait here." Lyn said before leaving the tent not giving Mark a chance to respond.

Sighing Mark simply decided to get the rest of his clothes on before following after the Sacean Nomad. Ignoring the occasional jolts of pain Mark quickly doted a white under shirt with a think brown over shirt and finally a long think green cloak.

Swiftly following after Lyn Mark soon found the Nomad crouched down in a patch of taller grass and was quick to hunch down next to her.

Lyn simply glance at Mark making momentary eye contact before gesturing her head in the direction she was originally looking prompting him to take a look.

Upon seeing what had Lyn's attention Mark immediately spotted two men who from the looks of it were bandits.

"Bandits this isn't good." Mark said.

"They must have came down from the Bern mountains to raid the local villages."

"If that's the case well need to stop them here."

"They're only two of them I should be able to handle them on my own."

"Perhaps but I would rather lend my assistance in any way I am able."

"Mark I appreciate the gesture but you don't have any weapon and using your bare hands is far from wise."

"True but I'm skilled in the trade of strategy."

"So you're a tactician of sorts?"

"Yes."

"I'll be more then happy to take any advice you can give."

"How well versed are you in the art of sword play."

"I've much training under my belt but this will be my first true battle."

"Well if your soon to be opponent's stature is anything to go by it'd be a safe bet to say he's stronger than you."

Lyn shot Mark a small glare. "I think your underestimating me if you're jumping to the conclusion I'll lose."

"No I mean that man has more brute strength."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine but what I'm trying to say id it's unwise to simply throw yourself at him head on."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Use your agility to slip past his guard and strike while he's vulnerable."

"Sounds simple enough." Lyn said emerging from her hiding place and heading in the bandit's general direction before Mark could stop her.

'It looks like ambushing the guy's off the table now.' He thought before following after the Nomad at a safe distance as to not get caught up any fight especially since he himself was unarmed. That was a problem he'd have to fix later.

"Who are you?" The bandit demanded upon seeing Lyn.

"None of your concern I'll offer you one chance to cease this foolishness and leave now, do so and I'll spare your life." Lyn replied holding her hand around the hilt of her sword ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

The Bandit simply laughed at Lyn's declaration. "Big talk for someone who's gonna be sold." The Brigand said earning a sigh of annoyance from Lyn.

"Just remember when this is over a gave you the chance to run with your tail between your legs."

Now it was the bandit's turn to become irritated. "I think you're gonna kill me? You're the one who's gonna die." With that the Brigand lunged straight at Lyn making a horizontal swing of his axe which Lyn ducked under before following up with horizontal slash of her which left a moderate gash across her opponent's chest who staggered back a few steps before glaring at the Sacean sword wielder.

"You worthless wench your going to pay dearly for that!" The brigand roared in rage before charging at Lyn who easily sidestepped an overhead swing from the brigand's axe before thrusting her own weapon forward piercing his chest and ending his life.

Wasting no time Lyn kicked the brigand's body off her sword and swung it to the side to get rid of the excess blood.

"It's good to see you came out victorious." Mark said finally nearing the Sacean nomad now that the fighting had subsided even if only momentarily.

"Yes but there's still one more opponent to deal with." Lyndis replied eyeing a blond burly man stalking over to them with an axe in hand and enraged expression.

"He's just one opponent but don't let your guard down."

"I appreciate your concern but you've nothing to worry about. I doubt one more bandit will be much of a threat." Lyn declared growing over confident.

"Is that what you think? Well you're gonna pay for underestimating Batta the beast." The remaining bandit declared before charging at Lyn with an overhead sword with she avoided via leaping backwards before lunging forward and attempting to stab Batta through the heart much like she did with the previous bandit only for Batta to bring his axe up time to parry the blow pushing Lyn back in the process.

'Lyn you're letting your previous victory cloud your judgment.' Mark thought upon seeing Lyn becoming overconfident.

Batta leapt into the air towards his opponent swinging his axe overhead in the process. Lyn side stepped dodging the attack before attempting to counter with a horizontal sash aimed at the side of Batta's abdomen.

Much to her surprise however the brigand somehow managed to pivot his body to the side so he was facing her and bring up his axe in time to block Lyn's attack with flat of his axe's head before pushing Lyn back again before he made another horizontal swing.

Instead of dodging the attack Lyn opted to crouch down and met it head on with an overhead swing. Sword and axe met one another with a loud clang before Lyn pushed her weapon forward causing it to slide underneath Batta's axe whilst grinding against the flat of the axe head until it passed underneath it completely while the axe was swung in a complete horizontal arch hitting nothing but empty air allowing Lyn to make cut in Batta's abdomen at the same time.

Any joy Lyn may have had in gain the upper hand however was short lived when her opponent brought his axe back around with surprising speed. Lyn pulled back in time to avoid decapitation but Batta's axe caught her arm leaving gash in it causing Lyn to stagger backwards.

"It looks like this fight's over, now you'll know what happens to those who are foolish enough to think they can take me on."

Lyn didn't bother giving any reply and simply stood in silence causing Mark to become increasingly worried.

'Lyn if you've realized your mistake you need to hurry and learn from it so it doesn't cost you any more than it already has but you shouldn't give up here.' The tactician though.

"Any last word wench?" Batta said smiling as he believed himself victorious.

"If you seriously think you've ready beaten me then you're taking me for to lightly."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll just be wasting my breath if I tried to explain such a thing to the likes of you so I'll simply finish this here and now." With that Lyn fell into an unusual stance where she crouched down whilst holding her sword above her head and extending her other arm forward.

Mark was perplexed at first unsure of what to make of Lyn actions until it dawned on him that the stance she had taken must have been a special one likely for a specialized sword technique.

Given the overall situation and the turn it had taken with Lyn's wound the tactician had a feeling the swordswoman was banking everything on whatever she was about to do.

Her opponent however failed to take notice of any of this and simply tried to charge her.

"The only one who'll be ending this is me!" Batta roared before two faded afterimages of Lyn appeared in front and behind her before she seemingly disappeared into thin air with a trace causing her opponent to stop dead in his tracks.

"What the-" Was all Batta could get out before slash lines manifested around his body and Lyn reappeared behind him sheathing her sword.

"how….did….you?" Before the bandit could say anything multiple gashing suddenly appeared on his body and of which rapidly leaking out blood before he fell to the ground dead.

"I never would have thought a bandit any actual skill in battle since their lack of honor allows them to attack those who are unable to defend themselves."

"Normally that's the case but even when facing an unrefined brigand you shouldn't underestimate your opponent, doing so can potentially be fatal."

"Yes I have come to realize that." Lyn said before wincing in pain which did not go unnoticed by Mark.

"We'd best get that treated as soon as we're able. Are there any vulnuraries back in your Ger?"

"Yes but we can treat my wound here. I have a vulnerary in my pouch."

"Alright I'll get it out." Mark said before reaching into Lyn's pack and pulling out the vulnerary which he quickly applied to Lyn's wound.

The swordswoman winced as she felt the sting of the item taking effect. After a few more moments the wound was completely healed with not even a scar left behind.

"Now that this ordeal's over what say we head back?" Mark inquired.

"Of course."

XXXXX

"Are you awake yet." Mark heard a familiar voice? Ask before his eyes slowly opened for him the see Lyn standing across the Ger.

"Oh good morning Lyn."

"Good morning. Mark there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

Mark studied Lyn's features a bit and saw it was something that must have been eating away at her since the previous day. Weather it was coming to terms with having her first true battle or something else the tactician couldn't have been certain of until Lyn told him of what it was.

"After yesterday's battle I realized you have some experience in the ways of war and also….I need to get stronger, much stronger if I'm going to avenge my tribe and my parents."

Mark was immediately starting to get the pitcher.

"Lyn forgive me for asking this but were your tribe and family…?" Mark couldn't bring himself to finish.

"It is just as you imply, my family and most of my tribe was killed by a group known as the Tavilier bandits around a year ago" Lyn replied on the verge of tears but managing to hold them back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's fine you had no way of knowing besides I intended to tell you so you'll understand why I need to become stronger."

"You believe I'll be able to assist you?"

"The advice you gave me yesterday was the only reason I'm still alive now."

"Maybe but I don't think you give yourself enough credit. While you're still new to actual battles you've more than a little potential. With time you'll grow to become a high tier sword user."

"Thank you. Does that mean I can come with you when you head out."

"If you so desire you I can indeed allow you to join me but I don't really have any real destination in mind, for the time being I was simply planning on heading to Etruria."

"That's hardly a problem if anything it'll be nice to see other parts of Elibe."

"Very well. We can depart tomorrow." Mark announced before finding in a sudden embrace from Lyn.

"Thank you Mark." She chimed before Mark winced from a sudden jolt of pain brought on by Lyn's action.

It didn't take too long for Lyn to notice and hastily let go. "Ah forgive me, I forgot you were still injured!"

"It's quite alright but anyhow we should begin packing what we'll be able to take with us."

"Agreed." Lyn said before she immediately jumped to the task somewhat to the tactician's surprise."

'She must really desire to head out at the first moment we're able, regardless I think this will make for an interesting journey.' Mark thought as he began to assist the Seacan sword wielder.

* * *

 **Alright that's it for the first chapter sorry if it seemed rushed and that it really lacked length but I couldn't think of a way to make it a 8 to 10k word chapter(which is becoming their average these days) since not much happens even in cannon. But future chapters will visibly have more detail and length to them I assure you.**

 **I tried to capture Lyn's beginner's mistake of underestimating Batta in battle to make the fight scene a bit more entertaining and also so I can better capture her growing stronger as time goes on in future chapters.**

 **I'll try to produce the first few chapters ASAP so we can get to the part where the story's other main character is introduced but they won't be out in a snap so have a little patience and bear with me.**


	2. Meeting and revelation

**Ok sorry for the long wait I've been working on my two Gundam stories as of late but finally found the time to get around to this.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fire emblem**.

* * *

It had taken a day and a half but the sacean nomad and Tactician finally made it to their first intended stop which was a fairly large town that appeared to be rather lively.

"It's quite refreshing to see such a bustling atmosphere after so long." The Tactician mused earning a little bit of laughter from his traveling companion.

"I'd imagine so, this is Bulgar the largest settlment in all of Seacea, most other parts of the region are much more quiet."

"Yes I discovered that before you found me after I was attacked."

The smile from Lyn's face faded as the subject she had initially been wandering about upon meeting Mark.

While she wasn't sure if it was the best time to bring it up she wasn't sure if another chance would ever come up. While she may not have known the traveling Tactician for very long she releazed he wasn't the type to do anything to warrant being attacked and left to die in middle of a field in short the time she had been with him meaning whoever had assualted him prior to her finding him likely wasn't someone with any kind heart.

"Mark since you brought it up I've been meaning to ask you who was it that had tried to take your life before I stumbled upon you?"

The Tactician grew quiet for a few moments that felt like they dagged on forever.

Truthfully Mark knew the subject in question would come up sooner or later and he surprised when Lyn never brought it up the previous day after the two had departed.

Still one major problem was that the people who attacked him were well above you're average bandits, so to say they weren't the type of group just anyone could hope to oppose.

"A dangerous group much more menacing than that of any mere bandits to say the least."

"I see but what is it that caused them to do you harm?"

"I had tried to stop them from burning do..."

The tense atmosphere was broken when another voice spoke.

"Oh my what a dazzling sight. Truly a vision of beauty incarnate."

Mark sweat dropped upon hearing this as he and Lyn turned to the source and were met with the sight of a knight from the look of their armor which was dark green pulling a horse along with them.

Lyn raised an eyebrow upon seeing the man. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Would you be so generous as give me your name or better yet you're company?"

"And just where in the world are you from that you'd speak so freely to a complete stranger?" Lyn inquired becoming annoyed with the knight's rather carefree and flirtatious attitude.

"A fine question milady. I hail from the realm of Cealin home of men of passion and fire."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Are you certain you don't mean overconfident morans with loose tongues?"

"Oh you're lovely even when you're cruel."

Mark watched the enitre echange unsure of what what to make of it. While he might not have been sure of what exactly to expect upon coming to the commercial town a flirtatious knight was well outside of any possible expectation he could have ever had.

Any further pondering of the sudden turn of events was cut short by the arrival of another knight clad in red armor with orange hair also pulling a horse along with him.

"Sain enough with you needless dallying, we've a task to complete!" The second arrival declared getting the knight now identified of Sain's attention.

"Kent must you be so stern all the time?"

The second knight now known as Kent groaned in annoyance before replying.

"There'd be no need for me to be this stern if you'd take your duties a bit more seriously."

"But you can't expect me to ignore such a beauty it would be a crime against nature."

'What part of nature demands you flirt with Lyn?' Mark thought as he and the Sacean nomad watched the two knights bicker.

"That's what you say about every lady you try to flirt with." Kent replied whilst facepalming.

Lyn having seen enough of the pointless exhange decided to get both of the knights' attention.

"Could you both move your horses? You're blocking the road."

"Of course."

Kent immediately moved his steed to the side making a gap between his and Sain's stalions big enough for Lyn and Mark to pass though.

"Thank you. It's good to see there are some decent knights around." The nomad said as she and Mark passed through the gap made by Kent before the red clad knight spoke up once more.

"Wait have we by any chance met?"

Lyn turned around confused. "No, this is without a doubt the first time we have ever spoke to each other."

"No fair Kent, you can't try to steal this maiden's heart when I saw her first!" Sain exclaimed earning a groan from his companion whilst Lyn rolled her eyes for the second time.

"Come Mark I've no intention of wasting anymore time with either of these oafs." Lyn said walking away with Mark in toe.

"Wait its not like that?!" Kent called out only to be ignored before turning his attention to the other knight of Cealin.

"Sain you lout!"

"What? I thought you were trying to win her over."

"I think you may be mistaking me for yourself but that's beside the point, we need to find that woman quickly. I suspect she may have been the one we were looking for."

"You mean she might be our mission?"

XXXXX

"Well that was unexpected to say the least." Mark mused referring to run with the town caveliers.

"I'd call it bothersome, if all men from Lycia are like them I doubt I'll care to see that region."

"That might be a bit harsh. While I can see why that Sain fellow came off as a baffoon I doubt the same can be said of the other knight."

"Maybe but for now let's just focus on getting whatever supplies we need here before we head to Etruria."

"Alright but while we're at it I'd like to purchase a sword if possible."

Lyn simply stared at him in silence.

"Did I say something wrong."

"No it's just you still have not completely recovered from your injuries and I have to wonder just how skilled you are with a blade."

"I'm about avrage overall I'm not someone with exceptional prowess but I don't lack any ability to fight outright. I'm not planning on doing anything foolhardy if any future fights should occure but I'd at least like to be in a position to provide support when I am able to and defend myself from potential harm when the situation calls for it."

"Fair enough. However I don't want you getting involved in any fighting until you've completely recovered." The nomad declared in a tone that left no room for arguing.

"Of course. I don't plan on taking any unnessacary risk for the sake of playing horoics, I'm well aware of my limitations."

"Good, I didn't ask to come on this journey for you to get yourself needlessly hurt."

"There's no need to worry. I assure I won't act impulsively."

"I'll be holding you to that. Also I was hoping you could tell me a bit more about yourself."

"Well I can tell you that I hail from Ilia believe or not."

"Really? I have a friend who also hails from that region though they need specail attention do to a certain disposion."

"I see. Aside from being from the same country as this friend of yours I also dreamed of being a great tactician from an early age."

"What motivated you to strive for that trade."

"My mot..." Mark stopped in midsentence when he heard the sound of footsteps a little ways behind him and Lyn dash off to the side as if to hide themselves.

Looking over at Lyn Mark soon got confirmation that the sword wielder had also taken notice.

"We're being followed."

"I figured as much though it might be best to head outside the town." The tacicion mused.

"How is that best?"

"Whoever these people are they're likely not after us with any friendly intentions in mind. That much is clear if they're going to such lengths to keep themselves hidden and if my hunch is indeed correct I'd rather not have any innocent bystanders caught in the middle of this."

"Understandable. Let's hurry and make haste for the town hate. Lyn declared leading Mark towards the area in question.

After the two were gone a bandit with a burly build and gray hair emerged from the allyway they were privously hiding in to stay out of sight.

"The lady's sure got looks. A shame we gotta put an axe through her head but we're getting paid a fortune for this job."

Another bandit came from behind the same ally way. "So boss what do you wanna do."

"Go after her. We'll get when she's outside the town so there won't be any witnesses."

"Alright I'll go round up the others."

XXXXX

"Sain we need to hurry!" The Knight known as kent Exclaimed.

"Have you became taken in by our mission's beauty?"

"No the lady we're looking is being follow by bandits."

"Are you certain?!"

"Yes. If we don't find our mission soon she may very well be killed."

XXXXX

"It looks like we truly are being pursued!" Lyn exclaimed as she and Mark stopped in the middle of the fields a fair distance away from the town.

"Indeed we are." Mark replied while eyeing the crowd of armed men not far behind them.

'So it really is bandits who are chasing us. Damn there's too many for Lyn to fight alone.'

Weather it was by good fortune or sheer coincidence no one could be sure but it was also around this same time that Mark spotted two horse wearing grean and red armor riding towards rather hastily.

'It looks like we may just have a way out of this predicament.'

It was only another minute before the bandits were upon the traveling pair.

"So you're Lyndis huh." The one who seemed to be said causing Mark to raise an eyebrow.

While both names sounded similiar enough Lyn and Lyndis were technically two different words even if one was short for the other.

Either these bandits were targeting someone else by that name and were mistaking Lyn for them due to the similarity in their names or...

'Lyn's full name is actually Lyndis.'

Mark soon recieved indirect confirmations when Lyn's gaze hardened considerably followed by her drawing her weapon.

"How do you know that name!?"

The Bandit leader simply laughed at the gesture. "There's hardly any need for me to answer that. Afterall you'll be dead the day is done."

The Bandit swung his axe overhead only for Lyn to parry the attack before she was forced to jump back to avoid an attack from another bandit that tried to attack her from the side.

Matters only became worse when a third brigand attempted to rush Lyn forcing her to parry their attack.

"All too easy." The Bandit leader declared before another voice cut in.

"I think not!"

"What!?"

Before the badits could register what was happening one of their own was peirced in the back with a sword curtesy of the cavilier from Cealin known as Kent.

At the same time Sain attempted to rush another Brigand and dispose of them quickly with a single thrust of his lance only for the blow to get parried before the bandit scurried away creating some distance bewteen him and then knight giving himself enough breathing room to regain his composer.

The rest of the bandits had scattered in varies directions after being taken by surprise.

"Grr why can't you accursed knights mind your own business?" The bandit leader spat.

"It"s the duty of a knight to stop acts of savagery cutthroats like yourself try to commit against the commonfolk." Kent answered.

"Using such numbers against a single lady cowards every one of you!" Sain declared.

"Why are you two here?" Lyn asked.

"Truth is we've actually been looking for you but we'll explain that after we take care of these men." Kent said.

"This fight has nothing to do with either of you!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Lyn this is not the time to let pride dictate your judgment." Mark said before continuing.

"Your quite skilled with a blade but you musn't be reckless with your life."

The sacean nomad sighed in defeat. "Very I'll accept their help."

"Forgive for asking this but who are you?" Kent demanded

"Mark, a tactician from Ilia."

"Is that so? Well then perhaps you should command all of us. It'll make things easier if we're organized and not getting in eachother's way."

"Then we're in agreement. I'd like you and Sain to deal with the underling's while Lyn disposes of their leader."

"That's seems sound enough."

"Also Sain all these bandits have axe so it'd better if you used a sword."

The Knight simply smiled awkwardly.

"You do have a sword don't you?"

"The lance is more heroic don't you think?"

It became immediately clear the knight from Cealin didn't have a blade.

Mark was about to just tell him to make due without one but Kent suddenly tossed an extra one to his companion.

"Thanks Kent. I'm in your dept."

"Well you can repay by making sure there aren't any blunders on your part for the remainder of this battle." Kent replied before turning to the tacticion.

"Forgive my friend's lack of preparation in his habit of dallying with every lady he is able he tends to be forgetful in some of his duties."

"Hey!"

"Well as long as he's able to help out on the battlefield that's what matters." The Tactician replied.

"I can vouch for his skill."

"Alright with that out of the way let's dispatch of these curs."

Upon hearing the order all three fighters chased after they're intended opponents.

Sain went for the bandit he tried to take out earlier bringing his newly aquired blade down.

Much to his chagrin the bandit took advantage of some nearby shrubs in order to avoid Sain's attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" The brigand yelled before leaping into the air bringing their axe overhead in the process only for Sain to block the blow before swinging his sword horizontally and cutting the bandit's throat.

"Thanks for the advice." The green clad cavilier said before turning his attention to another axe user who tried to get the jump on him only for Sain parry their attack.

"Ya got a lot luck on your side but don't think it'll last forever."

"I hardly think I need any luck to deal with honerless curs who can't fight one girl fairly."

"Alright now your gonna die l

Slowly!" The bandit roared taking another swing at the Cavelelier who simply pulled his horse to the side avoiding the attack before following up with a thrust with his sword which peirced the brigand's heart.

Meanwhile Kent had engaged the foe he had targeted when eveyone initially scattered.

A loud clang was heard has sword met axe.

"Why can't you knights stay out of affairs that aren't any of you're bussiness?" The brigand seathed.

"I'd be wasted my tounge trying explain it to the likes of you again." Kent said deflecting a blow from his opponent who frantically scrambled away as Kent attempted to counter their previous attack.

The Brigand soon found themselves stuck of the defensive as Kent rode after them and performed a horizontal swing which they were forced to block with the flat of their axe.

Unfortunately for the bandit the force of blow was enough to send them skidding backwards thanks to momentum created by Kent's horse.

The brigand let frustration at the fact the fight was not going in their favor get them better of them and. tried to counter Kent's assualt only for the cavelier to parry their blow whilst riding by them before circling behind them and stabbing them all the way through their back and out their chest.

After kicking the dead brigand off of his weapon and and swinging the excess blood off it Kent turned to Lyn who was engaged in a decisive battle with the leader of the brigands.

"Damn it all! There was only supposed to be one girl."

Lyn didn't bother with any type of reply and preceded to simply swing her sword at the leader repeatedly as he was barely managing to defend against them.

"A puny girl like you shouldn't be this though!"

"Underestimating me were you? That mistake is going to cost you dearly." With that Lyn manuevered past her oppponent's guard cutting them in the side but not killing right then and there.

The bandit leader growled in a mixtured of frustration and rage. "You wench!"

The bandit leader charge at the sacean nomad rather blinding swinging his axe in a wide horizantal arc which Lyn simply ducked under to avoid.

'Dammit why can't I hit this girl' The lead Brigand soon felt his stomach turn cold as he saw Lyn bringing her blade up striaght towards his neck.

The leader of the bandit gang desperately tried to bring his weapon back around in time to block the incoming blow but his effort was ultimately futile. Lyn's blade made contact with his neck before it tore through skin mussle and bone going all the way to the other side essentially beheading the brigand.

As the headless body fell to the groud Lyn swung her sword to get rid of it the extra blood before seathing it.

"Well done Lyn, that's the last of them." Mark said before the nomad turned to him with her bright demeanor returning.

"Thank you for the compliment but we owe our survivial to these two knights. Speaking of which would you two mind sharing your story with me?"

"Of course that was our intention from the beggining." Kent repleid as he dismounted his horse

"I see we're both on a mission to track down and find lady Madelyn who eloped with a nomad ninteen years ago."

Lyn's eyes widened considerably upon hearing this which didn't go unnoticed by the tactician.

'If I had to guess this person by the name of Mabelyn is someone related to Lyn possibly were late mother.'

"My mother?" Lyn replied confirming the tactician's suspicion.

"Yes, the marquess our realm's only daughter, we came from Lycia as messengers to her."

"May I ask why."

"Around this year we recieved a letter from Madelyn saying she was living happily on the plains."

"Our lord Huasan was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter named after his late wife." Sain added.

"We weren't aware that Madelyn had died a few days after sending the letter. We had only learned of this when we arrived at Bulgar prior to meeting you." Kent informed the nomad.

"I see."

"Still it was relieving to also learn all was not lost, that you had survived and were living alone on the plains. Our lord's only wish now is to meet you just once."

Lyn stood silently taking in everything she had just been told.

Mark wasn't surprised by the particular reaction. Anyone would be surprised by the revelation of discovering they still had kin in the world after seemingly losing everything.

"I must admit I never thought I'd hear the name Lyndis again. Only my parents refered to me as that when we were alone and when others were present I was known as Lyn. After living alone for so long..."

Tears threatened spill from the corners of her eyes but she managed to hold them back.

"I finally have family again."

Mark's eyes suddenly widened as he recalled the begginning of the skirmish they all just had.

"Lyn those Bandits knew you name also!"

The joyest atmpospher with replaced with alarm as the nomad's eyes displayed realization and shock.

"You're right but how in the world did they know my name and why were they after me to begin with?"

"It must have Lundgren's doing." Sain mused.

"Lundgren?"

"Your grandfather's younger bother. After Madylan eloped our lord declared he had no daughter and that in turn made Lundgren heir to the throne of Cealin."

"But why would he make an attempt on my life?"

Mark was the next to speak. "My guess would be that he desires the throne and sees you as an obstacle since you're the grandaughter of it's current marques."

"Is that really why this all happened" Lyn inquired turned to Kent who nodded in affirmation of Mark's theory.

"It is as he says milady. Lundgren believes you'll inherit the throne in his place and desire to make sure that doesn't happen."

"But I have no interest in inheriting in any such title."

"Unfortunately Lundgren isn't the type of man to believe that. It would be best for you to come with us. These attempts on your life will persist to no end."

"If that's truly the case than I've little choice in the matter. However..."

Lyn turned to the tacticicain. "Mark I'd be grafeful if you were to accompany us."

"I'd be happy to."

"Thank you." Lyn said before turning to the two knights. "I assume niether of you have a probably with this arrangement.

"Of course not he's proved to be much more honorable than those cowards." Sain declared.

"If milady wishes for him to join us then I have no problem. Besides his actions show he's an ally who can be trusted."

"So I suppose we'll be heading straight for Cealin?" Mark inquired.

"Yes so long as lady Lyndis has no objections." Kent answered.

"I don't have any problem with that, I want to see my grandfather however there is one place I'd like to stop by before we leave Sacea."

* * *

 **Alright that's it for this chapter. I took time to correct a lot of the spelling errors in the previous one so it looks a lot better and sorry for the short length of this chapter they'll get longer as the story progesses**

 **For those wandering when the ninth ch of a new reason to live is coming I'm working on it now.**


End file.
